Heading to stop Grogar/Facing Evil Trixie/Grogar fires the weapon
This is how Heading to stop Grogar, Facing Evil Trixie, and Grogar fires the weapon goes in The Return of the Overlord. The Overlord: Equestria is now within reach. Activate the weapon so all will know of your rule. Grogar: laughs Yes. Load the cannon. orders the Stone Scouts to load the cannon grins Grogar: Finally, my darkest dream will now become reality. begins to push a button when he hears Mac's voice Mac Grimborn: Grogar, don't! Grogar: Mac? turns to them The Overlord: What are you doing? Push the button! Grogar: So the balance has sent the old man, the alicorns and new dragon trainer to try and stop me? It looks like my little surprise has kept the Ninja busy. Mac Grimborn: Don't do it! If you alter the balance, it will allow the Overlord to cross over. Wu: The balance will be destroyed, and we will all pay dearly. The Overlord: Don't listen to them. Princess Celestia: We will defeat you, Overlord! The Overlord: So says you... Celestia. is shocked is surprised The Overlord: Yes, I know who all four of you are. You are Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle, the alicorns of the sun, moon, love, and friendship. I've been keeping tabs on you four for millennia. You are the ones destined to defeat the Dark Lord and restore balance. Princess Luna: How do you know? The Overlord: Because I am the Dark Lord. Princess Cadance: Why did Grogar ally with you? The Overlord: Revenge. Twilight Sparkle: Revenge for what? And what does he want with Mac? The Overlord: Revenge for destroying his Bewitching Bell. Grogar: Is he right, descendant of Gusty the Great? alicorns are shocked Princess Luna: What? The Overlord: Oh, you were never told. Grogar: Mac is the descendant of Gusty the Great! gasps in shock Mac Grimborn: I... I tried to tell you. Twilight Sparkle: How could you not? Mac Grimborn: If I knew I was Gusty's descendant and told you four, you would freak out! is confused Twilight Sparkle: You thought not telling us that you're Gusty's descendant would avoid freaking us out?! The Overlord: This is getting good. Mac Grimborn: Back at the Hidden World, Grogar said that to me. Princess Cadance: He did? Mac Grimborn: After he said that, I spoke with Gusty. Grogar: You're right, Overlord. This is getting good. Princess Luna: What did she say? Mac Grimborn: She said that if I destroyed the Bell, it held the key to ending Grogar's power. Princess Cadance: And when you destroyed the Bell... Mac Grimborn: Gusty said it was a Horcrux. And she mentioned that when Twilight destroyed Master Xandred's sword, and Starlight destroyed Chrysalis' throne, the Overlord felt something. Princess Luna: Of all the things you didn't tell us... Mac Grimborn: Princesses, don't let anger cloud your judgement. Princess Celestia: Don't tell us what to do. You're no mentor, and you've never been one! Wu: Don't you see what they're doing?! The Overlord: Anger. This is good. Wu: They have divided our friends, now they're dividing you! Grogar: This is priceless. Princess Cadance: How could you say that?! Wu: It wasn't his fault. It was mine. Twilight Sparkle: You knew? Wu: Yes, and I promised Mac that I would keep his secret. Computer: Grogartron warming up. In T-minus 20...19...18...17... Grogar: Warming up? You could've warned me it had to warm up! The Overlord: How could I? You were monologuing. grins feels ashamed Grogar: Stop them! Stone Warriors fight the heroes takes down two Stone Swordsmen hear the computer Computer: ...11...10...9...8... Grogar: Come on, come on, come on. Computer: ...7… fights a Stone Scout alicorns face Grogar Grogar: No. is scared computer counts down again Computer: ...6...5...4...3... charge him gets them General Kozu: Got you! Computer: ...2...1. alicorns power up pushes a button alicorns slide down and the cannon fires Mac Grimborn: No! We're losing. Grogar: laughs I win! Wu: Our worst fears. gets turned evil cackles Grogar: evilly The Overlord: Again! Grogar: Again! Stone Scouts reload the cannon